Not used Chapter - On Togar
Written to flesh out Calia Letrah and the Togar Society Calia Letrah landed her elegant little Sports Ship near the estate of her family. It was almost 2000 gorth from High Togr, the capital and still 20 gorth to the next neighbor. Out here at the southern edge of theGolden Savannah nature was still unspoiled and just the way it was thousands of years ago when the Togar did not fly among the stars to fight and conquer. Calia was as proud as any Togar of their achievements, but she realized how Union her thoughts and ways of looking at things had become. Her mother and three of her siblings came running and she saw her father and her brothers in the back waiting for the females to allow them to join. The Letrah family had not been very influential or rich until Calia worked for Enroe Industries. Her ship was a new 60 meter Enroe Colt III, a toy of the super rich, but as the Captain of the American spirit and a friend of Alex Enroe she enjoyed a few perks. She pressed the contact of the cargo door and waved the kids and the family close, the men also.”I have a load of fresh pork, Lots of tuna and a ton of bacon.” She yelled. There was nothing Togars loved better than Terran style bacon, except perhaps Terran style Tuna fish. It was served in small portions to the rich and influential families in expensive eateries. She probably could have purchased a nice villa in town for the revenue of her cargo. She managed to get home only every other year or so, but Togar was far and the trip was despite her fast little ship not without risks. She had to fly across pirate infested Free Space, and more than once was fired upon by Togar ships. Of course they were supposed to hail first but Togar usually fired first and then hailed and some were openly jealous of her and would not hesitate to blow her little ship to bits to get to the cargo or the fine tech it contained. Togar tech was crude and primitive compared with Union tech, but usually she managed to out run them. The Enroe Colt was faster than anything the Togar and the Pirates had. Officially she was under the Queens protection and the Cargo in the other hold was for the Queen. While Enroe Industries was officially allowed to do business with Togar, the actual trade was difficult. Corporate ships would deliver the wares to Pandenom, a world just 25 light years in Free space and Togar ships would pick it up. Enroe did not want to send trading ships all the way to Togar. Pirates usually had no quarrel attacking a single Togar ship either, so battle ships had to be send along. Her mother greeted Calia who was the oldest daughter.” Have your claws and fangs dulled slaving for those meek and weak humans?” Her mother could not make up her mind if she should be proud of her daughter or ashamed and her greeting was no different than usual. She did enjoy the gifts and the wealth that came with them and kept the insults to a limit. “Some of the humans I know would rip you to bits and before you had time to roar mother.” It was no boast either. She had seen Union Marines fight, of course the average human had no chance against a Togar female who could take on a Shiss and win. Of course this was a mute point. Neither the Togar nor the Shiss, not even the mighty Nul would really stand any chance of survival if the Union really went to war. She too had seen the images and vids of the latest space battle. She also was deeply impressed by that boy who had taken command of her ship and defeated the Dai. There were great warrior species out there: the Dai, the Shiss, the Nul to name a few. But Humans and especially the Terrans were not just warriors they were soldiers and in the end Soldiers would always defeat warriors. Her mother ripped open a seal pack with bacon and stuffed a handful of slices into her maw, then said.” I have seen humans they are weak and easily slaughtered.” “You have only seen slaves, tied up, naked, spirit broken. Colonists, Kids, and women. You never faced a trained Terran. Our queen who is the strongest of all has and she respects the human who is my boss.” “The queen played with him, she considers him a fancy little pet. It is a disgrace that my own daughter, a warrior born is subservient to a human and he is a male!” “It doesn’t stop you from eating the bacon or selling my gifts to live in luxury!” The banter was interrupted by the high pitched noise of approaching flyers. Only important families and the nobles had flyers. The flyers approaching were large and armed and bore the sigil of the Queen! She counted seven and the first one was the flyer of the queen herself. The Queen’s flyer landed close while the six others landed in a wide circle around. The queen had nothing to fear, but it was always good to be vigilant. The undisputed ruler of the mighty Togar Empire herself appeared. Calia and her family knelt and lowered their heads, paws stretched upwards to show devotion, obedience and that there were no weapons. Tobaia the seventeenth approached Calia and said.”Rise and face your sovereign.” Calia did. The queen had not come alone. Two steps behind her was an all black Togar female with almost glowing yellow eyes. Black Togar were very rare and usually in the service to the Goddess of Togr. This one was no exception, she wore the hooded robe of the high priestess. The Queen was among the largest females, her fur was of a rich golden color that became white around arms and legs and around the snout. The queen showed interest on Calia’s ship. “ You have a new one again? This one looks quite fast.” “Yes your majesty. It accelerates at over 890 gorth per second and I made the trip from Union space to Togr in only six days. Category:Fragments